The present invention relates to a pinwheel assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pinwheel assembly which is used as a kite.
A conventional pinwheel device has a single decoration wheel. The decoration wheel has a plurality of paper vanes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pinwheel assembly which can rotate freely under a wind.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pinwheel assembly which can be used as a kite.
Accordingly, a pinwheel assembly comprises a polygonal main body, a rotating device disposed in a center of the polygonal main body, the rotating device having a bearing and a hollow shaft, a plurality of support rods connected to the bearing, the hollow shaft inserted through the bearing, the polygonal main body having a plurality of diagonal lines, a plurality of through holes formed on centers of the diagonal lines of the polygonal main body, a plurality of triangular vanes disposed on the polygonal main body along the diagonal lines, each of the triangular vanes having a triangular end bag, and each of the support rods inserted in the corresponding triangular end bag and inserted through the corresponding through hole of the polygonal main body.